Invader Zim Reborn The Rites of Ascension
by Nexus Ravenclaw
Summary: Zim is told the truth of his exile and it will spawn a change in him. This change will make him rise higher than ever before. Tak will return to him to reveal truths that were never meant to surface. Watch as Zim ascends into the being he was always meant to be. No longer on Hiatus. Will start to update soon!
1. Chapter 1  Reflections

**I do not own I.Z and none of the characters. I'm just a simple Fan that is a Artist with one to many ideas. Enjoy the Story.**

Invader Zim Reborn

The Rites of Ascension

An Invader Zim FanFic

Chapter 1 - Reflections

It's been nearly 10 years since the day for this Irken. 10 years since his world was torn apart for him. 10 years since reality for him was shattered like a clouded mirror…

Zim could remember the day as if it was yesterday. It was normal day for him. He had just finished a new "foolproof" plan to finish off Dib for good and be well on his way to world dominance. But as always he had to communicate with the Tallests and inform him of his impending victory over the humans. He did so…homing in on the comms channel of the Massive as the Tallests came into view. Zim began his report, saluting them as usual.

" Good day, My Tallests! I Believe I have found a way to rid myself of the earth's enfeeble little defenses and end this wretched planet for good. In 2 days time the Massive could be here razing the population to the ground for the GLORY of the Irken people!, " He beamed proudly.

Red and Purple gave each other a sideward glance and smirked a little bit, hiding there ire for him as the reeled back in laughter of his plan.

" My Tallests…why do you laugh? I tell you this plan is certain! I will end the human in a fortnight!"

" No you won't, Zim…..I'm …I'm afraid I can't keep doing this any longer!" Purple said while trying to contain his laughter.

" Should we finally tell him?"

" Might as well…..I've had it up to here keeping up this appearance anyway…" Red said cruelly while looking down on Zim hard, hard like he was an insect to be squashed.

"Tell me? Tell me what! I demand you explain this to me at once!" Zim said in an outraged tone.

Once again, the two brothers reeled back into a roaring laughter, holding there middle and sides to contain the howling laughing they were expelling and trying hard not to fall over from the seer humor they felt for the whole ordeal.

" My, you really are stupid aren't you? You didn't see? You didn't see the truth of your 'Deployment' to Earth as a bit fishy at all?," Purple said mockingly.

" If you really were one of our mightiest Invaders, why would we send you to the ass end of the universe? So far away from the direction of the conquest? Not on the front lines of our more highly targeted worlds? It's simple really, Zim. We didn't send you to earth to take it over. You're a fool, and sham, and a thoroughly incompetent Invader," Red explained cruelly.

" We didn't send you to earth to be his destroyer. It's your exile! YOUR PRISON YOU IDIOT!," Purple explained, once again falling over in a bought of uncontrollable laughter.

It was at the moment that Zim felt a part of his mind snap in two. A mental crash, like the sound a millions of planes of glass shattering in pieces. His mind tried to make sense of it all, trying anything to make it not true. But the evidence was all there now laid out bare for him to see, and no save to hide it in. He couldn't ignore it any longer and he was no where near prepared to hear the truth.

" No….No…Y-you're lying….," He said weakly, looking up to the monitor and trying to make himself stay together.

"Hmmmmmm Nope. I'm am afraid it is all true…..from now on you are official banished from the Irken empire and all transmissions from you will be flagged and ignored.," Red said firmly.

" And should you attempt to fly back to Irk you will be targeted and destroyed!," Purple said gleefully.

" Good bye Zim. And for the record it was not nice knowing you and I hope you rot on that miserable blue ball you call a planet….," Red said finally before the screen turned into white noise, leaving Zim in the shadow of his shattered mind.

His mind was racing, all of his memories running before his eyes as the second go by he became more and more unstable. He didn't know what to do with it all. It was until Gir came up from behind and spoke that finally all of it was released.

" Master?"

With the sound of Gir's voice snapping him from the void, he turned around slowly. His eyes were glossed over and empty. He was wheezing and was barely coherent. Gir saw the state of his master and started to back away in fear. Zim started to silently ramble, getting angrier and madder by the second until his red Irken eyes turned a shade of blue and they began to glow.

And then his world Ended…..

" ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Zim had snapped. His voice let out a scream so inhuman and full of rage and pain that the very floor beneath his feet shattered and cracked. The screens from his monitors fragmented into shards and busted in all directions. His body became enveloped with a burning blue Aura as the entire base rumbled. Gir screamed and ran away in fear, hiding himself in an escape pod to escape the noise, but to no avail. Zim's screams were so loud and filled with raw power and anger that nothing could silence them. The base buckled and explosions could be heard all the way to Dib's neighborhood. The young boy leaped from his desk to peer over in the direction of Zim's home and all he could see was a column of light bursting from the earth and the inhuman scream of his rival.

" What the hell!"

Dib ran from the window and grabbed a device from his desk and pointed it to the direction of the energy display. He primed the device and started to record energy signatures but the levels were going off the charts, so high that his device began to fry and burn itself out after a few seconds.

" Dear god…..what the hell is happening over there…"

At that second, Gaz, Dib's little sister, burst into room and trotted to her brother, looking very angry and displeased with him. From the clutches of her right hand she had her Game Slave, and from the looks of things it was also fried, just like his energy tracker.

" Dib….If one of your experiments ruined my Game Slave again I am going to rip you in two!" She exclaimed furiously.

" Gaz its not me…..LOOK!," He cried out, pointed to the direction of Zim's location.

" WHOA!…O_O What did you do did you finally kill him? Stop the presses my brother just 'Saved the World'…," She said mockingly while looking at awe of the energy column.

" No….this actually wasn't me. I saw the explosion and Zim was…screaming," He explained, feeling very shaken up.

" He was screaming like nothing I ever heard before….It was like he was dying….."

Gaz's face turned from a mocking smirk into a serious scowl while eyeing her brother. Normally the thought of Zim being dissected and killed for the glory of earth would send Dib into a giggling idiot state for a few hours. But this was different. Her brother looked shaken, even afraid. And she had to admit that she heard the scream too. At first she thought it was her brother being overly dramatic from one of his experiments gone wrong. This wasn't the case at all. She mulled over in her mind as suddenly the energy explosion subsided and Zim's neighborhood went dark.

" I say we go check it out…."

" What? Are you crazy? We don't know what just happened to that place!"

" Look…I know you. And I know that deep down you want to know what happened to him. You were going to go with or without me and for ONCE I'm interested in what happened too. Or are you coming or not?," She said sternly, giving him a chance to mull it over.

Dib sighed deeply and took on last look in Zim's direction. He did want to know, but something told him he wouldn't want to. But he didn't listen he ignored that little voice and grabbed a coat and a flashlight.

" Let's go….before Dad get's home…."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the sibling arrived to the cul-de-sac where Zim's house was, only see ruins. Zim's house was a wreck and was gutted to the core. It looked as if a giant beam bore through the house all the way down into the center of his underground base.<p>

" Jesus Christ…I can't tell if he was attacked or some accident caused this…..," Dib said while surveying the damage.

" Only one way to find out…Down we go, Dweeb…"

Gaz instantly started to bound down the wreckage into the depths of the base. Dib being more careful began to do the same while called out to his sister.

" Be careful! If you get hurt I don't want to have to explain to Dad you got hurt while exploring the ruins of an Alien Command Post!"

" Shut it!…we don't know if the thing responsible is still here or not.," She said in a low tone, shushing her brother up while climbing down. The Base was truly in a razed state. Entire hulls and bulkheads were shatter and burst open while some of the metals looked superheated and melted down like they were cut with the world's biggest lightsaber. The damage was severe but consistent all they way down to the center of the base. The two began to survey the area until Dib looked over to see Zim's collapsed body at the base of the explosion.

" Look…there he is!"

Zim's body was badly tore up, deep lacerations and bruises and burn riddled his form and his PAK was nowhere to be found. Dib took a energy tracker from his backpack and turned it on to check his body for energy readings and radiation. The moment he did so the tracker spiked insanely high….reading off the same and the last one before quickly frying and burning out.

" Gaz…..That beam of light….it was coming from him!" He exclaimed.

" Don't be thick…There was no way that energy pulse could come from him. Alien or not no living being could house that kind of power," Gaz said in protest.

" Then how do you explain it…..I did the same thing when the Column showed up and it burned out just like this…."

" Maybe Zim was close enough to the explosion to get a residual charge from it and it lingered on his body…..That makes more sense than him being the source."

Suddenly the pair heard a set of tiny metallic footsteps and what seemed like crying. The two turned to see Gir, holding onto a pig plushie and crying while looking over at Zim's unconscious form.

" At least Gir's alive…..he can tell us what happened..," Gaz said while walking over to the little android.

" What happened here…"

Gir, through a heavy bit of crying, told them both all that happened. Zim hearing the truth from his leaders and his outburst. Gir told them about how his master's eyes turned and this his scream began to rip their home into nothing. At first the two looked at the little android with disbelief, but they say the emotional state Gir was in. It was a rare occasion to see Gir like this, if in fact Gir was ever in a state like this at all…..They had no choice but to believe what he saw with his own eyes. It was at that time the siblings picked up the unconscious Irken and carried him off to their home. It wouldn't be long before the police showed…

**Well that's it for the first chapter. It's not bad for a start I would suppose but please tell me what you think. Rate and review as you see fit. Please try to be kind. This is my first FanFic.**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Again. I do not own I.Z. I'm just a fan with too many ideas.**

**Chapter 2 - Memories**

Zim was walking along the street, well on his way to high school. While on his stroll he was reliving the recent years in the back of his mind. Nothing could have prepared him for the progression of the last decade. He had changed so much that as he looked back on his old life, it scared and disgusted him all the same. It was only until Gir popped from the safety of his backpack that he snapped out of his trip from memory lane.

" Gir…..hide. The last thing I need is someone noticing you…," Zim said calmly.

The little robot's mouth quickly turned into a small frown and he slowly sunk back into the backpack. Zim gave a small sigh and shook his head a little bit.

" Look…I know you want to get out and see things but we can't take risks like we used to. The last thing I need someone to find you and take you away from me. I'm being nice enough to even let you come with me to school since you would be home alone. And I know how much you hate being alone…."

" Okayyyyyy…," Gir said softly before going quit and zipping himself up in the bag.

Zim smiled a little and shook his head, glad that Gir understood the state of things. At that moment, his mind slipped back into a chain of memories stretching over the last 10 years. Gir had changed a lot too, due to his help. He repaired all the damage and faulty things the Tallests did to him and gave him a new state of being, close to that of a small child around the age of 3 or 4. The more he aged he would learn and grow, similar to that of a normal human child just with much more processing power. He was nearing the gates to the school, still reeling in his inner reflection when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned around snapping out of his mental state to see Gaz looking him over.

" You look like you're off in the stars…please don't tell me you're thinking about Irk again. If you get yourself into a funk like the last time I swear I'll pound you. I am not dealing with another month of you mopping again, you hear me?," She said sternly, yet still sounding concerned.

" Don't worry….That's not what's on my mind. At least not completely," Zim replied honestly.

" I'm just thinking about all the time that's gone by….how things changed. How we all changed. It still kind of feels surreal…..dream-like. Like it never happened or that it's a illusion."

" I've had those kind of thoughts in the recent days….but don't let them get to you. We'll be fine," Gaz said lightly.

" Now get inside before I pummel you and Dib gets worried…He's been like our mom since Dad bit the coffin….."

Zim nodded and walked with Gaz to first period. It was a class that the three of them all had together. They both said there mornings to Dib and made their way to a seat. Dib over the years had become a early riser especially since the death of Prof. Membrane. Zim couldn't really focus on the lesson because his mind was remembering the day he met their father…

* * *

><p>Zim awoke to hearing a heartbeat, the slow long drawn out beeping of an EKG machine. He was shaking and still out of it from his outburst. He tried to sit up but to no avail, his weakened arms gave out and he collapsed against the medical bed. His eyes could barely make out the surroundings but from what he could see he was surrounded by medical equipment, human in design but more sophisticated than your average hospital.<p>

" Dad….I think he's waking up…..Come over here…," A voice said lightly.

Zim was very out of it, but even in his weakened state he could still make out the voice. It was Dib, but even though he knew the voice it didn't make sense to him. Why after all this time would the Human save him? Why? After all the times he tried to destroy him. Why?

" He's awake? Glorious! We must question him! Ask him about his homeworld! Oh the science!," Said another, but much older voice.

" Dad…for years you said my 'Para-science' was nothing more than a hoax. Now I show you a live Alien being and suddenly you're totally interested….," Dib said in a very annoyed tone.

" I'm sorry, Son. You know the current scientific community never give much bank into those theories! But this changes everything! Everything!"

" No it doesn't…they will remain ignorant."

" W-…..W-Why….," Zim said weakly.

"Zim," Dib said lightly while walking over to the table.

" Stay still….you're half dead and in no condition to talk or move."

" I…..I s-said….why…," He repeated.

" So….So m-many times…..I…t-tried to …..k-kill…."

" I saw what happened to you. And Gir told me everything….Now shut up and go back to sleep."

Zim gritted his teeth to say something more but gave up, laying back and quickly passing out to sleep. He wouldn't be able to completely wake up for a long while.

* * *

><p>A few periods later the lunch bell began to ring and all the students flocked to the cafeteria. Zim got in line and clamored forward for the vegetarian menu items. Irkens were deathly allergic to meats so he did his best to avoid non-vegetarian meals as much a possible. As he got his food he made his way to sit with Gaz and Dib as his military instincts make him check his peripheral vision. His instincts were right, because discovered that someone was watching his every move. She had dark eye-shadow and short purple-blue hair.<p>

The girl made eye contact and nodded before turning to leave out of the side entrance to the building.

Zim mulled over the hidden meaning in the gesture and stood up from his seat, pushing his food away.

" Zim…what gives? You're not hungry?," Dib said questioningly.

Dib looked over Zim's face and was instantly concerned. It was filled with anger and concern, but he was trying to hide it well. Zim put down his backpack and slipped something from the side pocket into his pants pocket and walked away towards the entrance the girl disappeared from.

" Stay here…..if I don't come back in 10 minutes, Activate Gir's protection protocol. No time to explain…"

And with that, Zim walked swiftly off without letting the two protest. Zim made his way after the girl, darting after the female out of the cafeteria. During lunch the school population mostly gathered near the cafeteria and the squad, so he started to head to the gym. His instincts told him that this person knew this and that she would use this to her advantage as the most deserted area of the school during this hour.

Zim slowly slipped his way into the Gym, walking through the side door to see the girl looking dead in his direction. A small smile spread across her face, bur it quickly vanished, like she was trying to hide it.

Zim approached her cautiously, stopping about 30ft from her position and looked her right into the eyes. He knew this person….and her presence didn't bode well for anyone…

" Tak….How **Nice** to see you…."

**That's all for the second chapter. I will try to make the ones to come longer and more in depth but after all this is only the begining and I plan to make his one long epic tale.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3 = Secrets Revealed**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed

**Here is Chapter 3 for you all. Sorry I took so long to get it up. With getting a new job and the Ms. getting sick it's been a little hectic. Enjoy ~**

Chapter 3 - Secrets Revealed

"Tak…why are you here? If you've come for revenge on me again I will tell you now I don't want any part of it. I just want to leave everything behind me," Zim said sternly.

The female Irken in disguise shook her head and looked up at Zim, looking at how he had changed. He had grown taller. Taller than maybe even the Tallests themselves. Tak had to fight the urge to bow to him, seeing as how Irken leaders are chosen based on height and that was hammered into them since birth.

After gathering her thoughts the Irken walked a bit closer to Zim, cause him to back away slightly. His flight or fight reflexes were in full swing. It was at this moment she realized just how much Zim had changed over the years. He's more alert and battle ready, ready to defend himself at a moment's notice. He had more of a range of emotions than more Irkens ever experience.

"Despite what you may think, that is not why I am here…,"She said quietly, finally speaking up.

"I had a feeling the memory of our last encounter would cause you to be wary of me. I did try to kill you after all. But I am here on a much more important task, one of my own free will…."

"Free will…Irkens do not have such things. The PAK eliminates such things as free will. I was a defect so if you have free will then you are apparently as screwed up as I am and they banished you here too," Zim retorted.

"Welcome to your new home….or Prison, whichever way you wish to view it…"

"Well you see that's the thing…..Your banishment was to get you away from the empire, this is true. But not for the reasons you think of..," She added.

Zim had almost turned to leave before she spoke those words and then he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and faced her with a very perplexed look on his face. "You might want to run that by me again, I appear to be hearing things. I think I heard you just say that I wasn't banished for being failure…," He said mockingly.

Zak softly rolled her eyes and frowned a bit, eyeing Zim with a very annoyed glare. "Well…it seems you have a good grasp on human Sarcasm. You heard me…You were not banished for the reasons you were told. You were told that information so it would cripple you. It did its job, but now it seems it's did more than they could ever expect….," She replied.

"…Whattt?" He said in a puzzled tone. "Look, Tak…start making some sense or I walk away and leave you to your ramblings. You're starting to sound like a human hobo yelling on the street corner claiming the End of Days…."

"Look…..just let me come to your home later. I will tell you everything you want to know and the truth about the Tallests. Who they really are and why they did what they did to you," She said hurriedly, tossing a device at Zim as she turned to leave. Zim looked down to the device, realizing it to be an Irken two-way comms unit. She was giving him to choice to hear the info and not a demand, but the looks she was sending him said it all to him. He needed to hear this, whether he realized it at that moment or not.

Not too long after she left Gaz and Dib appeared behind him, apparently following him to see what the sudden disappearing act boded for him.

"I thought I told you two to stay in the cafeteria….," Zim repeated to them sternly.

"Yeah, never mind that bit. What was all this about and who was that girl?" Dib said quickly, not giving Zim the chance to finish his lecture.

"It was Tak…"

Gaz's face instantly turned from concerned to a bit angry. She remember the last time Tak showed up and all it caused was trouble. Zim looked over to Gaz and walked over to place a hand on her shoulder to reassure her a bit.

"I know what you're thinking. I though the same when I realized it was her but she didn't attack me. I didn't even see Mimi at all hiding to strike me unexpectedly, she uses that kind of tactics you know," Zim said calmly. "No…this was something else. She had information for me…about why I was exiled. She said it wasn't for the reasons I was told from those idiot Tallests. She gave me this Comms Unit to message her if it's safe to come to our home later and relay the whole story…."

Gaz and Dib looked at each other and shot a knowing glance. It seemed that they were on the same page in concerned to hearing about it supposed wealth of info. Zim noticed this glance and sighed a bit.

"I know you both are a bit skeptical about this but….It may turn out to be something. It may be nothing. I say we hear her out and see where this goes. It's not like she anything to gain really, she's an Exile like me now…" Zim said mulling the thoughts over. Gaz shook her head and face palmed her forehead and thought about it and looked back to Zim.

"Fine….she can come after school. But if she makes one wrong move I will END her. Understand?" Gaz said sternly. "Our lives are complicated enough without shit from the past coming to cause more havoc…"

* * *

><p>Hours later in the comfort of their home, the trio were relaxing a bit while waiting for Tak to arrive. The mood of the room was tense to say the least. Zim had his doubts about Zak's return but there were too many signs for him to overlook. She was different in many ways, not unlike himself. She was taller like him as well and he wanted to know just how she broke free of the Tallests brainwashing. If anything he was more curious as to why she would want to tell him important information whether than the contents of the information in question.<p>

The Membrane siblings were of a different page of thinking, but similar to each other. Both Gaz and Dib distrusted this idea of important information and felt it all showed signs of a trap. Dib wanted Tak to just go away and leave them be where as Gaz would give to option of kill her dead and eliminate all doubt in a fell swoop. They would soon know the truth as a the doorbell rang, snapping them all out of their inner thoughts

"Well….here goes nothing…," Zim said with a sigh and walked over to the door. He turned the knob to see Tak standing at the opening, waiting to be let in. He quickly walked into the home as she quickly dispelled her holographic disguise to reveal her true form. She had indeed changed more than Zim could imagine. She was free of her PAK like he was and her green Irken skin tone was lighter than normal. This was odd to him since discoloration on the skin was highly unheard of for Irken people. Zim made his way past her to sit on the couch with the siblings while he motioned for her to begin her explanations.

"So tell me…why you have come all this way for such a simple thing as information. Knowing you open exposure like this is not your style…," Zim said sternly.

A slight twinge of irritation flashed over her face, but quickly she made it disappear and sat down in a chair adjacent to them. Tak had to honestly admit that Zim's attitude was very off-putting but in hindsight she did try to kill him before. Such a history begs to have such a reaction from him.

"Do you remember all those years ago after our last encounter…," Tak muttered softly.

"After I left the earth I was making my way back to Dirt, seeing as how I was doomed to toil away on that forsaken planet for the next 70 years. To be honest with you I had to deal with a lot of issues on my way back. I had even thought of killing myself…."

Zim's eye flash a sign of surprise from that tidbit of info and shuddered a bit. "But then something else happened. All of my depression turned into anger…and then into hatred. And then in that moment I felt that I had found something that I hated even more than you. I hated our people and the Tallest…The control brains. I hated it all and so in my anger I decided to plan. To break into the Control Brain sanctum and cut off their life supports.

Zim at those moments had a very tone of surprise plastered all over his face. The gravity and magnitude of what she was suggesting was heavy indeed. The Membrane siblings looked on in surprise, unsure of why Zim was reacting so seriously to the tale until Dib decided to speak up.

"For the non-Irkens in the room…..what exactly is a Control Brain and why does the very sound of you cutting off their life-supports make Zim turn white as a ghost?"

"Remember how I explained to you before about the Tallests and how they are the rulers of Irkens. That is only partly right…," Zim began to explain.

"The Control brains are massive hiveminds that make all the biggest decisions on our people from if we are worthy to be remembered or even down to who we are when we are born and given a name. Ever decision by the Control Brains are even obeyed by the Tallests."

"Zim is right…their will is absolute. This is why I became to hate them so. I wanted to retake the invader exam and they decided to make me wait almost a century to retake it. If it wasn't for you and them and I would have been an Elite Invader. So I did what I set out to do. I landed on Irk in secret and broke and hacked my way through place to place, getting my way slowly towards the Control Nexus but then I found something. A secret underground bunker than had been sealed way for what seemed like a few thousand years…"

"That's not unheard of. Lots of secrets bunkers and labs have been discovered over the years on Irk. Scientists operating under the nose of the Tallests on projects. And all of them are old so something like this doesn't strike me as odd…..." Zim calmly retorted.

"True but this is the part that caught me off guard. Not only was this bunker located directly below the location of the Control Brains but it's archives date back a massive time span. We are talking over 10,000 years worth of information…"

Zim leaned back against the couch and thought it over in his mind. This was a big find indeed since a lot of Irken history is either omitted from public view or lost to time. Gaz could see the pondering look over Zim's features and prodded his sides a few time to nab his attention.

"I know that look…spill it," She said in a stern demand.

"A lot of Irken history is lost to time. For a long as any of us knew the Irken race was the dominate force of the universe conquering any world we came across. You can look back as far as three, maybe four thousand years but never anything father than that. Ten thousand years is more than just a chunk. But I still don't see why such a thing is important to me for you to come all the way here, Tak," Zim said sternly.

"Why is this so important to me…..What are you holding back and taking the long route of the explanation to get to?"

Tak gave a small and exasperated sigh before looking down onto the floor. She did have something important to relay but the gravity of it all had her worried that he would never believe a word of it at all. It wasn't something an Irken would hear every day in passing; this information could break people's lives.

"Because it concerns your family, Zim," she said finally after a long salience.

After a moment or two Zim went into a bout of laughter the likes of which Gaz, Dib, or Gir have never seen. He had heard something so ridiculous that it sent him into frenzy.

"Family….Family? Oh god that's rich! You expect me to believe Irkens have families? HAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHA!" Zim spat out while holding his sides. "I have a family? You're going to have to come up with a way better excuse than that if you expect me to believe your little tale."

Tak on the other hand was not in a jovial mood. The expression on her face didn't show any sign of lies or of something trying to get something out a situation. She was serious and it was this very look and made Dib calm Zim from his laughing fit.

"Zim I don't think she's joking," He said surprised.

"She has to be….were born from cloning vats and our lives are designed from birth by the Control Brains and our PAK's. Every Irken knows that."

Tak reached into her pockets and pulled out what seemed to be an Irken Halo Globe, but it was of a design that Zim could not recognize. It was old, immensely old and some of the parts and edges looked tattered and rusted. There were symbols and Irken writing that was of an older dialect and Zim himself could barely read it seeing as how He was older than Tak.

"This is just but one of the many Halo Globes I found in the bunker….Go ahead. Turn it on. Try not to throw up like I did when your perception of life shatters…" She said bitterly before getting up and walking off into the kitchen.

Zim reached over to touch the globe and played with it a bit, feeling over it and inspecting it's make up. It was indeed real and not some well made fake. He could smell the age and corroding of the metal from the technologic and took a moment to reconsider the info Tak was tell to him. Gaz looked at it was well before finally turning to Zim and speaking up.

"It doesn't look fake….but all of this seems a bit weird," Gaz said puzzled.

"She hated you, loathed you and wanted nothing more than the end your life and now she risks life and limb for this...Something doesn't add up."

"I say we watch it. It may shed a light on the situation and then we make a judgment call from there," Dib said with a low tone.

Zim looked around for a button of some sort to activate the globe but the object was unknown to him so this was proving difficult to do. After a minute of fiddling around with the globe suddenly there was a whirling noise and then a Halo image popped up from the crystal and beamed into the air. The halo image showed a female Irken, much taller than most normal Irken women but Zim had never seen her in his life. Despite this, he couldn't help but feel that she was familiar to him. She very pretty wand wore clothing that was very unheard of for his people, like the kind of royal garbs a queen would wear seeing as how she was gilded from head to toe with jewels and robes.

"My name….is Alzimera Ikervi. Wife of Emperor Aldreyeon. Empress of the Irken People," She began.

"This is for my son… If you are watching this then by now your father and I are dead. We did the best we could to rule and direct out people. We were a peaceful people. We were bountiful and wanted for nothing and everything was as it should have been. But Remyra and Purlen have gone too far in their lust for power of the throne and the planet has spiraled down into civil war. They are coming now and I do not have much time to explain everything. I just wanted you to know that the truth is lying in wait and it is up to you to find it. Set our people free. Believe in your gifts…they will guide you. And always remember that we are with you…"

The three sat in silence at the last sentence and the empress began to break down and cry. Gaz and Dib didn't know of what to say and Zim just stared on into the recording as the empress wiped her eyes in an attempt to regain her composure.

"One last thing...always remember. Zim…Zim my little smeet. I love you…Your father and I will always love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hell of a cliffhanger , huh? Zim is in for one hell of a ride. stay tuned in for the next chapter = <span>Chapter 4 - Bitter Emotions and Irken Magic<span>**

**Don't forget to rate and review~**


End file.
